


Imposter

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Sandalphon has had enough, but if Lucio won't take no for an answer, perhaps it's time to make him regret asking.





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tag and take care of yourselves. Based on the Kinktober 2019 prompt: Hate fucking! This is about as fucked up as I was (mostly) comfortable making it tbh

When it came to life on the Grandcypher, Sandalphon hated little more than the increasingly frequent and ardent advances by that fucking imposter that called himself the Speaker. He’d been trying to hard to keep his patience – handle this with the grace he knew Lucifer always could. But he was weak, and he had his limits. And picking up his laundry from Lucio on what should have been just another day, he hit them all too suddenly.

“You know, Sandy, I’ll never complain about washing your underwear, but I wouldn’t mind seeing them on you either –“

“Lucio.” Sandalphon spit out the name with venom.

“Oh? You haven’t called me that since Auguste. Could it be you’re warming up to me after all?”

“Don’t spew nonsense." Sandalphon fell silent for a loaded moment. If you’re not gonna leave me alone until I fuck you, then apparently I just need to get it over with. Bend over that counter.”

“What?” Lucio had turned a bright shade of red that still couldn’t conceal the confusion on his face.

“It’s now or never. Do it, or get the fuck out of here and leave me alone. For good. We’re not keeping this up.”

“I- I’ve gotta say, you sure can take charge when you want to, Sandy.” Lucio was regaining his composure, backing up towards the counter as he shed the cloth around his waist and pulled his tights down around his thighs. As furious as Sandalphon was, this was probably his only chance to show him that he was serious about him. “I could get used to it.”

Sandalphon shoved him the rest of the way back against the counter. “Shut up.” He spun him around and pushed him down onto the counter by his shoulders, banging Lucio’s chestplate loudly against the surface. “If you’re so into this, get yourself ready. God knows I’m not doing it for you.”

Lucio extended a shaking hand behind him. This isn’t the dream he’d had, but the thought of Sandalphon finally taking him, even like this, was more than enough to pull Lucio into Sandalphon's rhythm. Sliding a finger into himself, he could hear Sandalphon click his tongue as he teased at his hole until he could fit a second finger in, finally almost brushing against–

“That’s enough. Last chance to put this nonsense to an end.” Silence, then the clicking of high heels growing closer. “Look at you. All hard and wet, and I haven’t even touched you. I wonder if you can even handle this, after pestering me for it all these months.” Lucio felt Sandalphon line up his tip against his hole. His gasp of pleasure turned into a yell as Sandalphon pushed himself in all at once, pulling back quickly to ram in again, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust back and forth. He could feel Sandalphon pulling his hips back and forth in sync with his thrusts, using him as though he were little more than a toy. 

Lucio could barely form words around the moans Sandalphon was tearing from his throat with each brutal rut of his hips. “Sandalpho–“ Sandalphon cut him off, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking his head back as he hunched over to speak into his ear.

“This is what you wanted, huh?” The sneer in Sandalphon’s voice went straight to Lucio’s cock, and he could feel himself twitch and tighten around him. “I can hardly even blame you anymore. It’s obviously all you’re good for, so of course you’d wanna get used up by whoever will let you, right?”

“Yes!” Sandalphon’s relentless thrusts continued to tease fleeting waves of pleasure through Lucio, as his degrading words seeped into him. “By you! I – ah!“ Sandalphon released Lucio’s hair and changed his angle to hit Lucio’s sweet spot more directly, cutting him off before he could say anything Sandalphon would regret hearing. He was getting close.

“You’ve been after me for this for so long. Did you dream about it? About me using you up and coming inside you like this?” Sandalphon’s thrusts started to jerk unevenly as Lucio teetered deliriously on the edge of his own orgasm.

Before Lucio could form a response through the haze of his pleasure, he felt a sudden thrust, and Sandalphon buried himself as deep as he could into Lucio, cock twitching and spurting into him, pushing Lucio over the edge as he spilled his orgasm onto the floor below them. He could feel Sandalphon’s chest weighing itself down on his back as he continued to rock himself into him. He could feel his breath on his neck.

Lucio didn’t dare move – almost didn't dare breathe, lest he interrupt this. As the frenzied pleasure they’d been overcome by faded, he could feel Sandalphon’s warmth.

After some time, Sandalphon lifted himself up, pulling out of Lucio. Backing away slightly as he pulled up his tights, he could see Lucio’s still flushed face resting sideways against the counter as his hole dripped with Sandalphon’s come. He couldn’t bring himself to really deride him in this state – dazed, used up, having taken the brunt of his frustrations and come himself from the pleasure of it – he could never love Lucio. Still…

“I thought this might change your mind, but it looks like you enjoyed yourself too. Dripping all over the floor like that.” Sandalphon paused. “I’ll only ever love Lucifer, and you’ll never trick me into thinking otherwise, stolen face or not. Still… If this is really all you want from me, you know where to find me.” Sandalphon opened his mouth to continue, before stopping himself. _Maybe I could even be a bit nicer next time._ He turned around, approaching the laundry room door as Lucio finally started to lift himself from the counter. “I’ll see you around.” He shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be like this. Practice safe, consensual sex


End file.
